With the technology development, magnetic storage medium is not satisfactory to current people to transfer, store, and read a large amount of information due to its small storage capacity. Thus an optical disc having a large storage capability has been developed. Corresponding to the development of the optical disc, a variety of optical disc devices have been developed for reading such an optical disc.
According to the disc loading type, the optical disc device can be classified as slot-in loading, cover-lifting, single-tray, and multi-tray types. Among them, for the slot-in loading type optical disc device, it uses a roll provided in the device to roll the disc into the device and then uses a disc positioning mechanism to guide the disc in a position for reading.
However, with developing of optical discs, discs not only having various sizes such as 8 cm or 12 cm, but also having various shapes, for example, non-circular disc such as oval, heart shapes, and so on have been developed.
In the traditional slot-in loading type optical disc device, there is a disc positioning mechanism for positioning the disc in a correct reading position. The disc positioning mechanism just can position discs in a form of circular. Thus, when such non-circular discs are loaded in the slot-in loading type optical disc device, it is easily jammed in the device due to its non-normalized shape and size. It may cause the damage to the mechanism in the optical disc devise. Moreover, even though the disc to be loaded is in a normalized shape, it also has a possibility of disc jamming due to in-correct loading direction. If the user loads the disc in an in-correct loading direction, for example, that the loading direction is deviated from the center of the inlet for sucking the disc in, the disc positioning mechanism in the optical disc device may fail to position the disc in the correct reading position. It may cause the disc being jammed in the device, and the mechanism in the device will be damaged.
Under this circumstance, the present inventor has conducted an investigation on the disc-loading mechanism and thus completed this invention.